Por todos aqueles anos
by Triele
Summary: Ela sabia. Ela sempre soube. Harry e Draco por Narcissa Malfoy.


**1º Ano - Um vislumbre**

Narcissa sabia.

Ela sabia. De alguma forma ela sempre soube.

Ela tinha aquilo _com ele_. Uma ligação, um dom. Não exatamente o Dom. Era mais uma coisa de instinto.

Quando ele chegou em casa arrastando a mochila, elétrico, falando numa velocidade que ela não conseguia acompanhar, as bochechas coradas e os fiozinhos louros grudados na testa suada, ela se esforçou para ouvi-lo com atenção.

Ela o abraçou e fez shiii e pediu pra ele se acalmar, falar mais devagar. Pediu um beijo e riu, e ele riu com ela, e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e fugiu dos seus braços, largando a mochila pelo caminho.

Andou pela sala agitando os bracinhos, os olhos brilhando, os traços ainda infantis adquirindo uma dureza, um jeito de birra, de quando ele era de um tamanho que cabia no seu colo.

E o nome _dele_ foi cuspido da boquinha rosada.

"_Mamãe, dai o Potter fez isso, e mamãe, o Potter fez aquilo, e então eu falei isso e o Potter fez assim"_ e a raiva crescendo e ele crispando as mãozinhas. Ela viu os olhinhos lindos do seu filho marejando com lágrimas de humilhação.

Outro feriado, seu filhinho em casa novamente, ainda seu bebê, e ainda o tal Potter.

Ela via dor, onde seu filho demonstrava só raiva.

" _...então né mamãe, o Potter que achou a tal pedra, porque ele é intrometido e o diretor babão"_ – aqui ela tinha que interferir –

" _Draco, olha a educação! "_

"_Ah mãe...mas então né, o diretor falou que ninguém devia ficar falando nada, porque ele tinha passado por maus bocados. Pode mamãe? Aquele idiota. Ele é mestiço, sabia mãe?" _

Rejeição e talvez uma pontinha de inveja, ela tinha que admitir.

**2º Ano -**

Outro ano, outros fins de semana, outros feriados. De novo Potter.

"_Mamãaae! Manhêeee!"_

Como ele tinha crescido. Estava mais magro também, sentado na pontinha do sofá, tenso, agitado, a mesma fúria, a voz subindo uma oitava enquanto destilava as peripécias _"daquele lá"_, sorrindo satisfeito quando narrava um dos seus sucessos nas aulas de poções contra os fracassos do outro.

_"Severo mima demais esse menino."_

Ela pensava e sorria para ele e balançava a cabeça tentando aparentar interesse nos conflitos infantis de seu lindo menino.

Entreouvia o suficiente pra saber que de novo o foco da indignação de seu filho era _"Potter"_ ou _"aquele lá"_ ou _"mestiço"_ , palavra definitivamente incorporada ao vocabulário do pequeno.

"_e o Potter... carro voador.. salgueiro ... e devia ter partido a cabeça dele no meio, isso sim!"_

_" Draco, que é isso filho?" - _Hora de intervir.

_" Ah mãe, ele é muito metido mesmo, você tinha que ver."_

**3º Ano**

Outro ano, e ele parece um mocinho. Não entra mais correndo pela porta atropelando o velho elfo doméstico, arrastando a mochila e tagarelando desenfreado.

Não.

Ele vem caminhando de queixo erguido, um meio sorriso charmoso no rosto, larga a mochila no chão com cuidado e a abraça. Depois a beija e pergunta educamente como ela tem passado.

"_Ah, onde está meu menininho?" _Ela pensa com uma pontada de dor e orgulho.

Começam a conversar, ela pergunta sobre as aulas, ele fala sobre os professores, seu interesse em poções. Ela pergunta sobre a garota dos Parkinson, ele desconversa.

Uma bela cena. Seu filho; um pequeno cavalheiro.

E sem perceber como, "Potter" entra na conversa, e o velho brilho aparece nos olhos cinzentos.

E dessa vez o coração dela se aperta, porque a mágoa do seu filho não parece mais pirraça de criança, birra de quem tem tudo e não entende porque algo lhe é negado.

Ele lhe conta do tal Sirius, do ataque ao "Potter" e lamenta que o fugitivo não tenha feito o serviço de se livrar do "mestiço".

E isso faz com que ela se lembre de um tempo de escolhas erradas, de medo, de estarem presos dentro de um pesadelo. Do seu filho bebê, e de um outro bebê...

De seu marido dizendo que apenas o pequeno mestiço sobreviveu e o Mestre está desaparecido, ninguém sabe dele.

Estão entregues a própria sorte, a causa perdida.

E ela dizendo que talvez fosse a chance que eles precisavam pra se livrar daquela escolha errada. E naquele tempo seu marido soube oque fazer, soube cuidar das coisas, soube proteger a ela e ao seu bebê.

Ela pensa que ele é um bom marido e um bom pai, e lembra daquele outro pai, que morreu para proteger seu próprio bebê, e pensa naquela outra mulher, outra mãe.

E no sacrifício dela.

E pensa que faria igual e Lucius também faria.

Qualquer coisa pelo seu filho, seu pequeno cavalheiro.

E seu filho está ali na sua frente e aquela outra criança também está, porque seu filho não a deixa esquecer.

Porque seu filho é fascinado por ele. Ela vê isso, e ela acha que o passado e o presente se cruzam naquela sala, porque de todas as crianças que conhece, era dele que seu filho não conseguia esquecer.

Tem coisas que ela não entende, mas ela sabe que de alguma forma o passado está estendendo suas mãos em direção à sua família.

Ela sente o coração apertar quando seu menino crispa os lábios e levanta o queixo e desdenha do outro, porque pra ela é como se ele tentasse com isso se convencer que não se importa, mas ele se importa.

E ela também.

**4º Ano**

Outro ano.

E o passado que estava rondando suas vidas, finalmente bate a sua porta.

Aquela escolha errada de um tempo tão distante volta cobrando fidelidade.

Seu filho conta uma história de torneios, de taças e enganos, e campeões, e dor e morte.

E seu filho tem sonhos assombrados e anda pela casa com olhos arregalados e lembranças de morte, e ele está confuso e não sabe bem como se sentir sobre Potter. Ela percebe isso porque uma hora ele desdenha, e depois conta com os olhos cheios de assombro como Potter apareceu machucado e chorando e arrastando um outro alguém morto.

Alguém mais velho e mais forte, e morto.

E ele chora porque nunca viu a morte.

E a morte é feia e tem a cara de Potter, e seu filho sonha que ele mesmo que morreu, mas Potter não o trouxe, deixou seu corpo lá. Lá que ele não sabe onde é.

Isso ele conta de noite, agarrado no abraço dela depois do pesadelo.

Mas os dias passam e o jornal diz que Potter é louco e mentiroso e isso põe as coisas em ordem na cabeça do seu filho, e ele se acalma, e Potter é novamente o mestiço, louco e mentiroso, e tudo volta a ser com antes, e ele desdenha.

E acredita não se importar, mas se importa e ela sabe, daquele jeito que ela tem de saber coisas que não deveria.

E todos negam, mas todos deveriam saber.

O ministério nega, e o ministro nega, e os jornais negam, mas Lucius sabe, e ela pergunta e Lucius não nega.

E ela descobre onde é "lá", e ela finalmente entende.

A escolha errada veio cobrar uma dívida antiga.

**5º Ano**

Um homem e um rapaz entram na sua casa, um rapaz bonito, educado, de modos requintados, tão alto quanto o homem. E tão louro quanto.

Os homens de sua vida, seu marido e seu filho. Lindos, altivos e arrogantes.

Seu menino, um espelho onde seu marido se vê refletido, queixo erguido e peito estufado, tão orgulhoso dos cuidados e aprovações do pai.

Já se relaciona bem politicamente. É "monitor" e faz parte de um grupo seleto, se reporta a "Alta Inquisidora".

Tem poderes, e ela pensa que o motivo porque ele parece tão feliz é porque finalmente tem algo que o outro não tem e pode se impor a ele.

E como ele se impõe.

Ele pune e persegue, e provoca e se diverte, e conta para o pai que meneia a cabeça em aprovação e não vê oque aquilo realmente é.

Mas ela vê.

Ela sabe que o comportamento dele é arrogante e cruel, mas não consegue chamar sua atenção, porque ela tem pena de seu filhinho.

Ela vê por trás da arrogância, o pedido de atenção. Ele fala com desprezo, mas ela sabe oque ele se empenha tanto em esconder.

_"me veja, fale comigo, me aceite." _

E quanto mais ele persegue, mais o outro se afasta.

E no final, a tragédia.

Um crime, uma morte.

De novo, perdas.

Seu marido preso. Seu filho cheio de ódio. Um tempo de solidão e medo.

**6º Ano**

Ela chora. Seu marido longe, seu filho assustado, sem referências.

Suas crenças; uma farsa.

Seu nome manchado.

Aquelas pessoas na sua casa, aquele homem vil sentado à cabeceira da sua mesa.

Humilhação

Seu filho marcado como gado, obrigado a uma missão que é quase uma sentença de morte.

As cartas dele, onde ele tenta demonstrar coragem. Que é um homem e vai cumprir com suas obrigações.

E até nesses momentos ele ainda fala do outro, de um jeito diferente, mas fala.

Ela sabe que ele tem medo e não quer fazer aquilo, e principalmente agora, ele tem medo que o outro descubra e o impeça.

E ela pensa que talvez ele tenha medo que o outro apenas descubra, porque isso definitivamente os colocaria em lados opostos, pensa que isso parece insano porque eles _estão_ em lados opostos, sempre estiveram.

Mas talvez, se as coisas fossem diferentes, eles pudessem ser diferentes.

E ela lê isso nas cartas dele, porque ela vê dentro de seu coração, como ela sempre foi capaz de ver, desde aquele dia a tanto tempo, naquela mesma sala, quando ele falou o nome do outro pela primeira vez e alguma coisa se agitou dentro dela.

E quando mais uma carta chegou e ela soube oque Potter fez com seu menino, ela o odiou, e quiz que ele tivesse morrido a muitos anos atrás, porque ele rasgou o peito do seu filho e quase o matou.

E seu filho estava na enfermaria escrevendo aquela carta pra ela, e ele estava chorando, ela sentia suas lágrimas, e ela chorou com ele porque ele estava tão perdido, e seu coração também estava ferido.

_"mãe! ele tentou me matar mãe!"_

_Oh Deus, como aquilo doia._

E tudo ficou ainda pior. Muito pior.

Veio a guerra.

**Todos os outros anos**

Pelo menos eles estavam juntos novamente, sua familia.

Se eles pudessem apenas fugir daquilo tudo. Se ela pudesse tirar seu filho daquela sala, não ter que ver o medo nos seus olhos quando ele mentiu, dizendo que não sabia quem eram aquelas pessoas.

Um feitiço, luta, seu filho ferido... de novo.

Ela limpa o sangue no rosto dele, afasta os cabelos louros da sua testa ferida e se preocupa com o que pode acontecer se _aquele homem_ descobrir que ele mentiu.

Ela tenta acalmá-lo.

_"Draco, querido. Não deixe que ele perceba, você tem que fechar sua mente, está me entendendo filho?"_

Ela segura seu rosto entre as mãos buscando atrair seu olhar que divaga, mas ele só consegue pensar _nele_.

_"harry, harry, harry, harry, harry, harry"_

_"Mãe, ele fugiu? Ele conseguiu mãe? Me diz, por favor. Oh Deus! Permita que ele tenha fugido."_

Ele chora e ela se desespera, e o abraça, e o embala.

Ele está tão confuso. Ela sente.

Ele pensa que se tivesse entregado o garoto de olhos verdes ao Lord seu pai não seria punido, mas não pôde . Ele pensa que falhou mais uma vez. Ele pensa que é sua obrigação capturar o outro e entregá-lo.

E de novo tudo acontece rápido demais, sem aviso.

O menino moreno vem caminhando para a morte e estranhamente é no seu filho que ela pensa e quase grita _"não" _quando o feitiço é lançado.

Ela sabe que Draco vai sofrer se ele morrer. Mesmo que ele ainda não entenda oque sente, ela sabe.

E quando chega a hora, ela pensa que aquele menino merece viver e aquele homem horrível merece morrer.

Ela pensa que pode fazer uma escolha, e dessa vez ela fará a escolha certa.

Ela também pensa que seu filho pode estar morto e então ela pergunta.

_"Draco está vivo? Está no castelo?"_

_"Está."_

É a resposta do menino jogado no chão.

E ela mente para salvá-lo, como seu filho mentiu antes.

E tudo é fogo e dor e luta, mas ela não vê, ela apenas corre e Lucius está ao seu lado, e procuram por Draco.

E procuram.

E procuram.

Acabou.

Estão juntos, não sabe como, mas conseguiram. Estão vivos e estão juntos. Por enquanto é só oque importa.

Mas esse por enquanto dura tão pouco.

De novo suas escolhas erradas vem cobrar-lhes as consequências.

Interrogatórios, audiências sem fim.

Lucius e ela só pensam em proteger Draco. Ela se desespera porque Draco também tem que responder pelos seus atos, mas ela sabe que seu filho é só mais uma vítima das escolhas erradas que ela e o marido fizeram. E eles tentam dizer isso aos homens que os julgam.

Eles não pedem por si. Pedem por ele, mas ninguém ouve, ninguém se importa.

Ela espera pelo pior, e o pior não é a prisão, nem mesmo a sentença de morte para si. O pior é não poder proteger seu filho, seu pequeno cavalheiro. E ela pensa que é um preço alto demais, um castigo cruel demais, seu único filho, e a desesperança toma conta dela como nunca antes.

Eles estão apenas parados lá. Os dois homens da sua vida.

Tão lindos, tão marcados.

Lucius tem o espírito quebrado, e incrivelmente é em Draco que ele se apoia.

Olha para o filho que tem o corpo magro, as roupas surradas, mas trás o queixo erguido. E Lúcius se endireita e levanta os olhos e fixa algum ponto e se prepara para ouvir o julgamento de seus pares. Não há desafio na pose de Draco, ele apenas tenta manter um mínimo de dignidade.

Eles apenas esperam.

E esperam.

E esperam.

E de novo, sem saber como, tudo muda.

_Ele_ chega. _Ele_ pede para falar. E _ele _fala_. _E todos _o_ ouvem porque _ele_ é o salvador.

Harry Potter conta sobre a mentira de Draco Malfoy. Como Draco Malfoy salvou sua vida, salvou a vida de seus amigos.

Harry Potter conta sobre a mentira de Narcissa Malfoy. Como Narcissa Malfoy salvou sua vida.

E como Draco sofreu, e conta sobre as visões que teve, como Draco foi obrigado a fazer coisas que não queria, como quase foi morto num banheiro. E conta como Draco não pôde matar, porque não era um asssassino. E diz que Draco não deve mais sofrer, porque ele já sofreu demais.

E ele olha para Draco pela primeira vez, e ela sabe com aquele jeito que ela tem de saber coisas que não deveria, que ele também se importa.

E sua família está em casa, e estão juntos. Ainda há formalidades a serem cumpridas, muito dinheiro trocando de mãos para que Lucius possa aguardar pela apelação da sentença em liberdade. Ela própria tem uma senteça e um perdão do Ministério, e o mais importante; Draco está livre de todas as acusações.

E Harry Potter está na sua sala de visitas, parecendo nervoso, torcendo as mãos no colo, enquanto espera Draco descer para recebê-lo.

Ela conversa amenidades com ele, agradece oque ele fez. Ele afirma que não poderia deixar de interceder, não seria justo, era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de tudo.

Ela tenta lhe dizer que oque ele fez foi muito. Ele pede para que ela esqueça aquilo, ficou pra trás. Faz parte da guerra e a guerra faz parte do passado, e ele só quer pensar no futuro, e Draco está descendo as escadas, e ele se põe de pé num salto e sorri e Draco sorri de volta pra ele.

Ela vê isso, e aquele lugar na sua mente que sabe de coisas não ditas lhe conta que ela está _vendo_ o futuro. E aquilo é tão estranho e tão certo.

Ela sai e os deixa sozinhos.

Muito tempo depois Draco bate à porta de seu quarto. Ele entra e traz a sua varinha, Potter a devolveu. Ele parece meio aéreo, meio distante.

Esses dias passam assim, com Draco meio distante, uma horas sorridente, umas horas sonhador, umas horas meio triste. E ela só espera sem nada dizer, porque ela sabe, ah ela sabe, e é só esperar!

Uma coruja, um convite, um evento no ministério. Os Malfoys convidados e Potter também está lá. Cumprimentos lançados a distância. Ela sente a tensão entre Potter e seu filho. Ele vê quando os olhares se cruzam e se afastam rapidamente.

Ela sabe. Ela espera.

Manchetes no jornal: "Os Malfoys fazem sua primeira aparição pública após julgamento", mas oque chama sua atenção é a foto onde se vê Lucius e ela de braços dados e Draco parado ao seu lado.

Na foto Draco está olhando para o fotógrafo, mas de repente sua atenção é desviada e ele se vira ligeiramente para a esquerda, o foco de seu olhar muda para algum ponto logo atrás do fotógrafo. Ela se lembra muito bem quem estava parado ali, displicentemente encostado numa pilastra observando-os serem fotografados, e pode-se notar na foto quando um ligeiro sorriso ilumina o rosto de seu filho.

Mais alguns dias e nova coruja, novo convite. Porém dessa vez, o convite é dirigido a apenas um Malfoy.

Draco passa o dia extremamente agitado. Narcissa apenas acompanha suas tentivas de se envolver em alguma atividade sem sucesso. Vê quando ele pega um livro para abandoná-lo em seguida, ouve ele dizendo que vai voar um pouco e sai para acabar voltando em menos de meio hora, ele não consegue nem almoçar.

Ele está quase enlouquecendo os elfos domésticos, atrapalhando-os com suas andanças pela casa, interrompendo a arrumação da biblioteca, desarrumando os livros da estante. Ela finalmente decide ajudá-lo a passar o tempo pedindo que toque um pouco de piano. Isso parece acalmá-lo, e depois de algum tempo ela se sente segura para perguntar com jeitinho o que era aquela coruja que ele recebeu mais cedo.

Ela sorri quando ele diz muito displicente

"_oh, nada não. Apenas o Potter tem uns convites para o jogo de Quadribol do Victor Krum, se eu estiver a fim de ir..." _e dá de ombros como se ser convidado de Harry Potter fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. _"...não sei ainda, talvez eu nem vá."_

Esnobe. Um Malfoy será sempre um Malfoy.

Ele vai.

Ele chega agitado, tão parecido ao seu menininho de tantos anos atrás.

_"e o Poter chegou e todo mundo quiz falar com ele, chamando ele de eleito e isso e aquilo, mas ele não deu muita bola não! Uns jornalistas queriam entrevistá-lo mas ele não quiz. Sabe oque ele disse?"_

Ele pergunta com os olhos brilhando, tentando parecer entendiado enquanto morde os lábios para segurar o sorriso bobo que teima em aparecer, e ela apenas pergunta:

_"Não meu bem. Oque?"_

"_Ele me disse que não ia deixar eles estragarem o nosso dia!"_

E ele não consegue mais se conter ao vê-la sorrir pra ele, e sorri de volta tão abertamente, tão feliz, pra depois corar e balançar a cabeça meio sem jeito.

Ela o puxa pra um beijo e lhe diz para ir deitar-se, o dia foi longo, ele precisa descansar.

Há outros convites, uma festa, uma inauguração, um coquetel.

Eles são vistos juntos com frequência e os jornais trazem fotos deles rindo e conversando.

Lucius não quer essa amizade, acha que devem ignorá-lo, fingir que não lhe devem a vida reconquisada.

_"Orgulho e arrogância."_

Para ele é humilhante ver seu filho ao lado daquele que foi sua ruína e sua salvação.

E há manchetes nos jornais, há os amigos de Potter que questionam e criticam, mas mesmo assim Draco o convida pra jantar e mesmo com todos os seus amigos dizendo não, ele vem. Ele está nervoso e Draco está nervoso. E Lucius não gosta daquela amizade.

O jantar é tenso, eles quase não falam, Narcissa se desdobra para ser a perfeita anfitriã, Lucius demonstra seu desagrado. O jantar é um fracasso e ele vai embora mais cedo do que Draco esperava, e Draco fica triste.

_"Ah mamãe, deu tudo errado!" _

Ele está tão triste, ela não sabe oque fazer.

E eles não se falam por dias, ele escreve mas Potter não responde. Ela diz pra ele não se importar tanto.

"V_ai dar tudo certo, você vai ver."_

Mas os dias passam rápido e Potter ainda não responde, então ele para de tentar, desiste, diz que quer ir embora.

Draco faz planos, vai pra França, vai estudar medicina bruxa. Está fugindo. Ela sabe. Os jornais noticiam.

**"Herdeiro dos Malfoy em exílio auto imposto?" **

E os jornais trazem notícias de brigas e desentendimentos entre o "trio de ouro" e culpam o "filho do comensal".

_"Mãe, eu quero te contar uma coisa." _Ela apenas meneia a cabeça encorajando-o e espera.

_"eu gosto dele mamãe!" _ele abaixa os olhos e ela vê o quanto é dificil pra ele admitir.

_"É por isso que você vai embora não é?" _ele apenas acena com a cabeça.

Ele está em pé no meio da sala enquanto espera a carruagem que o levará à estação.

Ela olha o grande relógio marcando os minutos que faltam e pensa _"será que eu me enganei?"_

Ela pensa no recorte de jornal que mandou ao rapaz de olhos verdes com as especulações sobre o motivo da partida do herdeiro. Em baixo da matéria ela escreveu uma mensagem com sua letra delicada. Esperava que fosse o bastante e que ele demonstrasse mais uma vez toda aquela coragem que lhe era atribuida.

Harry Potter está no meio da sua sala, parado na sua frente, olhando as malas com desdém e exigindo ver Draco. Tem a aparência meio desgranhada, olheiras e parece mais magro e abatido, como se não dormisse bem a dias. Ele tras o recorte de jornal com a mensagem que ela enviou. Draco não quer descer, e Potter ameaça subir e arrancá-lo do quarto.

Ela acha melhor convencer seu filho a falar com o rapaz. Ele desce, ela vai para a biblioteca, não quer ficar bisbilhotando mas não pode se conter.

O rapaz moreno anda pela sala falando sem parar enquanto seu filho tenta manter um ar distante e desinteressado. Potter fala de mágoas antigas e rivalidades e medo do futuro e diferenças. Fala de Lucius e do ódio que existe entre eles e fala da desconfiança dos amigos e dos avisos de perigo. Fala das lembranças da guerra, do medo e do ódio que sentiu ao estar novamente naquela sala com Lucius.

Fala como foi confuso não entender porque era tão bom ficar perto de Draco, como sentiu saudades e não conseguiu dormir, nem comer, e como se desesperou quando soube que ele ia embora, e como foi assustador quando finalmente entendeu que estava apaixonado por ele e pede pra ele não ir e diz que quer ficar ao seu lado pra sempre.

Finalmente ele para de falar e está todo trêmulo e suado e acha que vai morrer se o outro não disser alguma coisa. Ele relacha os braços ao longo do corpo, deixando o jornal cair no chão sem perceber.

_"Draco, você não vai dizer nada?" _ele sussura timidamente, e Narcissa sorri de seu lugar atrás da porta quando Draco responde com sua melhor voz arrastada.

_"Porque você não me beija logo, Potter?"_

E ele dá dois passos largos e enlaça Draco pela cintura e o beija.

Muito tempo depois dos rapazes terem saído da sala em direção ao jardins onde poderiam conversar e namorar em paz, Narcissa entrou na sala e pegou o recorte de jornal no chão.

Passou os olhos pela manchete e sorrui ao ler as poucas linhas que escreveu.

"_Ele nunca desistiu de você. Você vai desistir dele?"_

_N. Malfoy_

Afinal ela sabia.

Ela sempre soube.


End file.
